Katekyo Hitman Reborn: 5,000 of years Torture
by BlackPuzzle
Summary: 5,000 years in the future, there will be no Vongola, no ring battles, and no Tri Ni Sette. For one that have destroyed their past lives and turn it to ashes all because of THEM. The grim reaper that haunted our very lives, Black Deaths. nobody can stop them, even the kingdom don't know how to. But maybe the next generation to come will be able to kill them all. nxt gen. of Vongola.


5,000 years of Tortures

If there's actually a world where mankind stands, where all are equal, where all are respected, then what is HELL for?

I do Not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Prologue

Many as time as they say, we humans are not merciful nor do we appreciate what was given to us. Just a mere nod to the head and a fake smile to the face. Standing there, watching the children of Demsworth suffer from the burning fire of hell. What does it take to notice our people being tortured by those beings? By those creatures! Madness; they call it that, madness because of stress, madness because of work, madness because of money. And madness because of them.

As one particular boy of a young aged of 6, hands, foxed their way into the bread shelf, and snatch a whole wheat. He placed it between his fingers, intertwining it so it wouldn't fall. Holding it close to his chest, breathing in the deep crunchy aroma of the Italian crescent, and generously biting into the hard, yet soft and flaky layered loaf. Closing his eyes, savoring each and every last bite that had to offer.' Strawberry jam or blue cheese with ham should do.' the boy thought.

Just then, a mass of meat clasps his shoulder, getting the boys attention. He turned around and stared stiffly at the new comer.

" What do you think your doing there, sonny boy? " the man says. Smothered venom to every word and tighten his grip. Looking at him with threatening eyes. The boy with the sunny blond, unruly hair speaks to him. Shaking and trembling in no other then fear. His mouth shakes, trying to find the courage to sputter the words.

" I was j-just c-c-cleaning up, sir. " He told him, big honey, caramel eyes bore and stared innocently to his boss. Though, still a 6 year old, he has to work his hardest, even working in a bakery will do it. This sends his head straight down, hanging loose so his boss wouldn't see his face. Mourning won't do because he doesn't want to get beaten with a multiple nailed club. Producing bruises with every hit that it gave, his boss would smirk with satisfaction or laugh at how an idiotic child would beg him for money and food. The worst-case scenario would be him getting raped. Being chained and battling with the unbreakable metal would be pointless. And trust me, he does NOT want to go back and experience that past again. Not after what he did to him.

The small boy only bit his bottom lip to ease the salty fluids from coming out of their socket. He clutch and fisted his palms till his own knuckles alter to pure white pearls. His figure trembles as he tries to find the once confidence once more to make himself at his right place. So the ' caption ' wouldn't beat the living shit out of him. Finally, placing a fake (actually disgusted) smile, he tosses his skull over and say,

" I was just cleaning up when I saw a fallen crescent on the floor. I was about to ask you if I could ha- "

_TWACK!_

Then and there, his boss couldn't take his annoyance anymore and slapped him. A 6 year-old, getting bitch slapped by some old and bitter and cruel man! The kids' head snapped back and look at the monster, horrified and fear gushed into him like a wave. The Monster observe him, concluding that that was enough, he says back,

" Shut the fuck up, yeh' bastard and get back to work. " He smirked, with one shot; he threw a cannon of spitball at his face. With one more look, he whips away to the opposite direction. Snap shut his eyes and ignoring the heavy breathing as a start of a weeping ceremony, a sadistic smile creeps at his visage. The kid's head hung low once more before tears spilled like rain falls, nose running, and mumbles a soft, " ….yes sir…. " before rubbing the moisten spot that has been spitted on and getting back to work.

Hiccups and light sniffles could be heard throughout the entire bread shop. Then again the kid urge himself not to cry in front of his boss, or who knows what might happen to him in a couple of few days later!

Rubbing, again, the sadness out of his eyes, he slowly picks up the drench mop (filled with liquid soaps and other cleaning fluids) that clattered on the tiled floor earlier, and starts mopping his way out of the merciless reality. But he couldn't, the only thing that's been holding him bound is those rent bills that he have to pay. The only reason he's worrying right now is,

' How the heck am I gonna pay my rent for this month! I barely got enough for my last one! ' He thought to himself, still mopping the floor and tears were just threateningly fall out of his innocent peepers. His mouth puckered; still, it always came to him of why ' Fate ' hated him so very much.

He lost his parents, mom and dad, in the tragic war of Carnificina et Nex. A war of the Anguish and The Blood of the Slain. A war out battle between them and us. The creatures that destroyed our homes and our past lives. Actually, the Whole ' Planet '.

The boy stared up to the dirtied and almost rotten ceiling, letting droplet of tears drip from his plush cheeks and plummet down to the tiled wet floor. He hated it, his life and everything! Starting with those creatures, oh those god damn fucking assholes! They should pay for what they did to our people, for him as well!

He doesn't deserve this, not for a million of years, he doesn't deserve it! For all that his been through, a child of 6, begging for food in the streets, telling strangers that his parents died in the war, it's just all the same for the orphans of Demsworth.

Tiered, very tiered. If working 8 hour non stop is a fatigue situation, then try working for 20/7 hours a day. The kid mopping the floor only gets 4 hours a sleep each day, non-stop working, just to get money for food, rent, and clothes.

The kid looks at his knuckles, scarred and bruised. He fought with a flock of Rusttails. They always aim at his food (categories him as a food too) whenever he went back to the rented shed since his house had been destroyed by a GLOD-42 Sb.

A world wide known nuclear fusion that's able to blast a small but large country to 2/6 of its size. It's deadly, also bringing CAAI- Stigma, Chronic Amnesia Acidic Infusion. It happens when the brain doesn't produce enough white and red blood cells to protect the organism. Thus that happen because of a mutation occurred in the nervous system that mostly brings information throughout the whole body. When that happens, the blood reproduction will nearly stop, making the virus able copy itself in a considerable amount of time, taking over the body. Once this happens, the organism body will start to rot from the inside out because of the virus, by releasing thick fluids of toxic acid to the organs and the flesh of the body. The organism will start to lose it memories as the virus travels up to its brain. After the virus reach its destination, it will start attacking the brain, causing it to mutate.

The organisms' body will start to change, new limbs will grow or detach it self and rot. After a week from the stigma attack, the organism will no longer have a memory of its' own, and not once will it become human again. We call them ' The Black Death Slave '. Or ' Black Death ' for short.

Each virus haves its' own unique powers, such as reading peoples mind, invisibility, rock armor and many more. Why do the people of Demsworth call it that, because by the time you attain the stigma, you're already DEAD. You're already in front of Deaths' door by the time you have it.

A ring from the door snapped the boys' daydream, great, someone popped the bubble. The unruly-headed child turns his head towards the sound of the chiming bells. The doors open fully, he sees two people came inside, an adult and a child. Seeing the other boy, maybe around his age or older, with a man that looks similar, a blond with pale skin and the color of steel shaded in bluish cyan eyes. The kid standing next to him though, has auburn autumn like hair, light caramel brown with strikes of blond. The same steel colored eyes, narrow, the same thing like the man. But his are different, with a tiny hint of violet purple that surrounds the edge of his eyes. His skin is pale but look healthy enough not to look sickly.

Wearing only a black dress shirt with a black collared leather jacket hung over his shoulders, a black skinny but baggy jeans frames his features. Spiked bracelet dangles on his left wrist, a deadly weapon if you might say. The pair strides down to the counter, where his boss shamelessly reading a somewhat inappropriate magazine.

His boss, knowing that there's a customer waiting for him,' plops' the thin piece booklet and tucking it under his shirt. He finally glace over his eyes at the two newly pairs, ' A father and son, ey. ' The sons' head turns upward, taking a glimpse at the surrounding area and the man over the counter. His face twist into disgust but kept it calm under the expressionless indifference visage. The fat greasy man over the counter says,

" Welcome to Robinson bakery shop, how may I help you? " A boring tone expel from within the obtuse man's mouth. The greasy fat fellow peek over at the blond's attire, then to the little kid beside him. The gray ice eyed color man wore a black detective London's overcoat and a black suit uniform pants. Hidden under the coat, there's a belt that's been fused with two duel pistols on each side, a baton below the left pistol and a 25 meters chain. The right side below the pistol is 10 pairs of spiked handcuffs, 5 of those are dipped with numbing drugs that can put a thief to slumber within seconds, and the rest are normal.

There's no guaranty the man with the blonds is a cop or part of the most well known powerful and the most destructive agency, CEDEF. The greasy man peek again at his badge that been pinned to the left side of his chest. No, wait, his not an ordinary cop nor just a plain worker at the CEDEF agency, he's the head ring leader.

The man with blondes glimpse at the greasy fat man, pitying and say's with an expressionless indifference face,

" My name is Alaude Noctix, and I would like to buy an ice cream cake for my nephews birthday, a strawberry chocolate layered Devil's food cake with some mint, strawberry, blueberry, and chocolate macaroons. I would like it by Monday morning; the latest will be Wednesday, May the 4. Can make sure you have it by then? " The man, Alaude, asking a question with a sameness voice.

The greasy man nodded, then he looks down to see the other ' good-looking ' boy, or in this case, a child. The little boy with the unruly hair knows the secret about the greasy fat man. The greasy mans eyes wouldn't leave the little boy in black, instead, scanning him through, up and down. Grinning like he has brought a new toy from a popular toyshop. And the 'toy' is Beautiful.

Yes, the man is a pedophile. He loves sleeping with little children about his age. It's disgusting, yet cruel. Thinking about this make the little boy with unruly hair gage up, choking in his own spit. He grabs the cleaning stick, splashing the half soaked wet mop down to the same old bucket, now filled with dirt and breadcrumbs. Elevating the bucket with both of his hands, he waddled to the other section of the bakery, turns left, then cuts his way in to the kitchen, and through the back door where his suppose to dump the water. But instead, as he cuts through the right side of the bakery, he was near the counter at that time and glance at the boy that's about the same age as him. He was just a few meters away, a bashful smile smothered across the unruly haired child's face.

The boy looks back at the one with the gravity defying locks, he gave a quick smirk, disappearing as it came. Though the little boy, carrying the heavy bucket, was startled, tripping then dropping the pail full of mucky water onto the floor. The liquid heave it's way to the air, then unfortunately, landed on the boy in black.

It was only his right side that got invaded by brown fluid; his black leather jacket and the back of the right side of his pants were soaked. Rage were surging and bubbling up inside the boys' stomach, as he glared daggers toward the boy that did this. The soaked boy opens his mouth and say's,

" I'll bite you to death! " The boy in the black screech that dreadful catchphrase, then let out two bladed tonfas and a stand guard put into his figure. He step back with left leg and was about to lounge until a mass seize on his shoulder. The boy in the black was taken aback, looking at the person name ' Alaude '. A single word utter out of the boy in the black.

" Uncle…" If looks can kill, Alaude would die in a pool of blood, gutted, and beaten, basically tortured. He ignored the intrusion and swatted his hand away. Alaude though, didn't let this go, he prosecute his nephew's weapons in a swift movement, and say,

" Stop this nonsense Septimus, we can buy a new jacket and black pants if you want, so stop being- "

" No it's okay, I deserve it, hit me all you want, please!" The youngest of the one interrupted. He bended down to his knees and collapse to the ground, stooping his head, bowing with respect.

The boys' done this too many times, his boss would call him that he's dense, stupid, and a moron. He shook in fear, knowing that after the customer depart from this bakery, he will get the beating of his life, again. The hit of a customer is better then getting beaten by a club, or worst, getting raped. He remembered the very details that happened in the past. The little boy would hunch over the counter top in the kitchen, panting heavily as his boss would do him. Hands would be tied up behind his back with black spotted ropes, stained with blood.

He shudders again, as his boss exclaims his name.

" Nathaniel Augustine, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU FUCKING DONE, YOU SON OF A BITCH! " He shrieks, pointing his middle finger. Then he shoves the boy called Nathaniel, to the ground, giving him a punch square in the face. His head jerk sideward while Nathaniel whimpers, caressing the injured place. Beads of tears settle down on the corners of his large caramel, yellowish, brown, with hints of emerald orange on the edges. He shuts his big, soft lashes eye's soaked with tears, bracing himself for another hit. Knees found it self curled up to his stomach.

The greasy man hoist up his right hand, about to knock his co-worker to the brink of his life, when a hand perched on his fist, gripping it. The boss looks back, found his eyes lock on to the blonde customer. Rage explodes in his eyes but settles down after a few silent seconds. Alaudes' eye's pierce down to the man in front of him. He does NOT forgive a person of any kind that abuse children, especially the young one that's so called Nathaniel.

Alaude strabismus eye's aflame to an irritating sky blue sapphire, blazing with anger. His peepers gave a little twitch now and then. He had enough of seeing the people of Demsworth treating children like their slaves. It pains his heart more then a Black Death punctured through it with one of its' bone knives.

He's not gonna let a youthful, small, defenseless child get beaten rotten to nothing utter then a piece of flesh. Not when he's here, not when the child is too young to bare his own ground. A stern gaze was placed on Alaudes' eyes. Yet again, he couldn't imagine his precious nephew, his only one, get hurt by this nasty, repulsive, loathsome man crouching and standing in front of him.

Alaude bared his teeth and let out a harsh low growl, almost animal like. He looks down at the greasy fat man again, with more wrath bulge out of his sky blue eyes. His grip tightens; frightening the man, then lets go with rough push towards the ground. Alaude turns back, grasp Septimus small childish hand, and clutch it tightly, almost hurting his nephew. He seizes his shoulder and embraces him by squeezing his shortish figure before his right leg.

Septimus though, hates being touch, especially from someone he doesn't know, or worse, being hugged by his only relative, uncle Alaude. The moment the motion sets in; he struggles to get out of his uncle's … _enfoldment_. The squeamish feeling that erupts and bubbles in his stomach would make him feel sick to the bones. He, in fact, oh so _loathe_ this feeling of _embracement_. He'd rather die twice over and become a Black Death then to do this shit!

Red colors splash over his visage as he mask his face over his uncles' leg, grabbing onto the pants sides and pouts when he notice he can't get out. Septimus promise to himself that once they hit home, he would take back his bladed tonfas and would bring death upon his uncles' glory.

Even though Alaude's not an overprotective person, he still got a little relative that he needs to take care of. He glance once more at that crude son-of-a bitch, thinking over what he have done.

" Looks like the deal is off weakling, I don't need your parasitic stupidity to ruin the cake that I've just ordered. Cancel it, or I WILL arrests you for what you've done to that child. "

Alaudes' voice was stern, every each word, dripping with poisonous toxin that can make any creature of Demsworth shudder in fear. He IS the head ringleader of CEDEF, and he will NOT tolerate this kind of attitude from a person that's way below the list of '_stupid herbivores that are worth to live for_'. Though, the greasy man is now on the high list of ' _getting arrested and being interrogated by his personal workmen'__. _

Alaude turns back towards his nephew, Septimus, then, pushing his back to guide themself to the closed door of the entrance. They stroll to their destination slowly, making sure not to slip or step on the mucky water. Septimus, on the other hand, didn't care for though half of his figure is already soaked.

He glances toward the other small petite boy, and almost slightly curves an apologetic frown. He felt sorry for the boy named Nathaniel; he probably got himself beaten up everyday just to make a living. Sorry for threatening him, sorry for basically everything, but not once will Septimus show his emotions. Not ever, never in a lifetime will he ever smile or cry or show any kind of fondness towards another living being. Not ever, ever since that incident.

Nathaniel looks back at the boy in the black, tears still forming under those adorable buggy eyes of his, trickling down towards his cheeks. A hint of fear still planted in his showy irises.

' I think his name is, ah, what you call it? Um, Sempron, no, oh yeah, Septimus. '

The sunny blond boy thought to himself as he took a yet another glimpse at Septimus. He blush a little while murmuring a soft "… _good bye_…" remembering the accident that just happened a few minutes ago. Septimus answers him with a 'Hn'. He turns his head back to his stupid pedophile boss. Nathaniel Augustine knows every surprising, cruel, moronic things that his boss usually do on daily bases. And how you may ask, because he's been working here for a year, but he _NEVER _thought about this.

His boss pulled the safety of Walther p99 handgun, and pointed it between the two doe eyes of his underling. A mischievous grin played along his lips, laughing hysterically at his only subornment. He then cocked his pistol toward the balloon that's filled with blood, wondering what's it like to pop one.

" Well, it looks like I caught one little damsel with me on a hitch ride to bed. But this asshole has an ass shit mouth. " His boss chuckled, " So, what the fucking shit of a hell am I gonna do with a bitch like you. "

His boss, now aiming his middle finger, poked Nathaniels' chest, then open his palm, and slapped him. The little boy started crying, hoping that it would end soon. The greasy man cackled again, this time, grabbing Nathaniels chin within his left thumb and index finger. Nathaniel squirm in stress and sadness. He doesn't want this, even if it means somebody using him as a test subject or being held captive, he wants to get out of this place. But he can't, this job is the only one that accepts him as a worker at the age of 6.

The boss tilted Nathaniels chin, then smuckered him on the lips, overlapping the sweet delicious mouth of his. The little boys' eyes widen in shock and fear. Oh god, how he hates this, he wants to die so bad. The lids of his eyes turns heavy, punching and pushing his arms, struggling to get away from this molester. Tears streaming down the dear eyed peepers. Finally both males run out of breath, they part slowly, his boss, savoring the spit that they shared.

Nathaniel wanted to gage, this is horrible, but nothing new. The greasy man, now, lets go of his co-workers' chin, grabbing a wade full of yellow locks from the little boy. The big fat boss drags Nathaniel across the floor, behind the counter top, and the in to the oil filled kitchen. Nathaniel tried his very best to stay quite, not to whimper in pain as his boss drags him away from his hair to the kitchen.

As the little boy is being dragged away, he always thought to himself of freedom. Spreading his wings and venture out to the real open blue sky. But then again, ' freedom' doesn't even exist in this utopia. Well, Demsworth is supposed to be a utopia, a dome that in close the continent of the United States of America all around the border. Only ¼ of it is still unclosed because of the Black Death invasion.

A gloomy city, filled with only electronic atmosphere that's being controlled by the kingdom of Chrysus, the kingdom that rules Demsworth and its people. The City of Gold is what the counselors called it. But what part of it is gold when everything is just plain black. Cruelty, hate and anger are what drive people mad, nothing is fair here, not even Freedom.

Nathaniel looks toward his boss one last time to see his ass-shit grin, a lunatic. He dangle his arms to the sides of his stomach, wishing that one day that all the Black Deaths are gone, that he is no longer in this crappy city, and that a someone would take good care of him. And most of all he wants Freedom, nothing more or nothing less. But like what he always told himself,

" In this world, there is no such thing as being fair, your life is just a chess piece for the Kingdom. Freedom is just a simple useless word for being out of grasp, cause once you step in into this universe of living hell, even

Freedom no longer exists. "

_So how chu guys like it, reviews would be great! I know that it's crappy and I haven't started on the most interesting parts yet. So for the starters, Nathaniel Augustine is Tsunayoshi Sawada descendent from 5,000 years later. As you can see, Septimus Noctix is also the descendent of Hibari Kyoya. Alaude…well he is the uncle of Septimus. So yeah, _

_Okay, that all for today, next chapter is _

_Death Society _

_A reunion of Septimus and Nathaniel. Ciao!_


End file.
